cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanguard
|image= |kanji= ヴァンガード |rōmaji= Vangādo |band=JAM Project |composer = Hironobu Kageyama |lyrics = Hironobu Kageyama |song number=01 |starting episode=Episode 01 |ending episode=Episode 33 |previous song=none |next song=Believe in my Existence }}"Vanguard" was the first opening theme of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime in its first season. The theme is performed by the Japanese group JAM Project. It debuted in Episode 1: Vanguard of Destiny! and was replaced by Believe in my Existence. The theme also is translated to English and Italian for its respective dub. The English version is performed by the same group. CD The CD containing "Vanguard" and named after it was released February 23, 2011. It also includes an Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade and the following tracks: *1. Vanguard *2. Go! Stand Up! *3. Vanguard (off vocal) *4. Go! Stand Up! (off vocal) Lyrics Kanji = Vanguard　嘘じゃないぜ　今始まる伝説 未来へと　導いてゆけ！ Go! 湧き上がるこの思い　押さえられない 何もかも脱ぎ捨てろ　Get crazy way 止めらんない　逃げらんない あいつが　どこかで俺を呼んでる やるときゃやるぜ　真っ向バトル いくぜ！ Hurry up! 誰も邪魔はさせない！ ３·２·１ Let's go! Vanguard　魂の奥　湧き上がるイメージ 奇跡とともに　呼び起こせ Vanguard　今僕らは　真っ赤な炎になり 未来へと　駆け抜けて行く　Final turn とびきりのライバルを　待ち続けてる 混じりっけ無しの勝負　Get exciting way 極限大　もう限界 ギリギリ　パワーが胸に溢れる アドレナリンが爆発するぜ やるぜ！ Here we go! 桁外れの衝動！ Vanguard　嵐の空を　駆け上るイメージ 未知なるスキル　解き放て Vanguard　嘘じゃないぜ　今始まる伝説 未来へと　導いてゆけ！ Right now Vanguard　魂の奥　湧き上がるイメージ 奇跡とともに　呼び起こせ Vanguard　今僕らは　真っ赤な炎になり 未来へと　駆け抜けて行く　Final turn |-| Rōmaji = Vanguard uso ja nai ze ima hajimaru densetsu Mirai he to michibiite yuke! Go! Waki agaru kono omoi osae rare nai Nanimo ka mo nugisutero Get crazy way Tome ran nai nige ran nai Aitsu ga doko ka de ore wo yon deru Yaru toki yaruze makkou battle Iku ze! Hurry up! Dare mo jama wa sa se nai! 3. 2. 1 Let's go! Vanguard tamashii no oku waki agaru image Kiseki totomoni yobiokose Vanguard ima bokura wa makka na honoo ni nari Mirai he to kakenuke te iku Final turn Tobikiri no raibaru wo machi tsuduke teru Majirikke nashi no shoubu Get exciting way Kyokugen dai mou genkai Girigiri pawaa ga mune ni afureru Adorenarin ga bakuhatsu suru ze Yaru ze! Here we go! Ketahazure no shoudou! Vanguard arashi no sora wo kake noboru imeeji Michi naru sukiru tokihanate Vanguard uso ja nai ze ima hajimaru densetsu Mirai he to michibiite yuke! Right now Vanguard tamashii no oku waki agaru imeeji Kiseki totomoni yobiokose Vanguard ima bokura ha makka na honoo ni nari Mirai he to kakenuke te iku Final turn. |-| English Version (TV Size)= Vanguard, well it's not a lie This legend will be starting now To the future, just lead us all the way Go! We can't hold back this feeling just any longer Come on, tear off everything you've got Get crazy way (Get crazy way) There's no stopping, there's no running I can hear his voice calling for me somewhere I'll cross the bridge, a head-on battle now Here we go (here we go), hurry up (hurry up) Noboby's gonna ever interfere 3-2-1 Let's go! Vanguard, an image comes rising from deep within our souls, yeah Awaken it right now with a miracle Vanguard, now we all become that burning red hot blazing flame To the future, we'll keep on racing through Final turn Characters that appear *''Aichi Sendou'' *Toshiki Kai *Misaki Tokura *Kamui Katsuragi *Taishi Miwa *Shinemon Nitta *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Emi Sendou *Gouki Daimonji *Nagisa Daimonji *Kaoru Komatsubara *Hiroshi Nakatsugawa *Ren Suzugamori *Kourin Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi Video File:TVアニメ「カードファイト!! ヴァンガード」OP|Japanese version File:Cardfight!! Vanguard Season 1 (Act A) opening -english dubbed-|English version File:Cardfight Vanguard - Opening 1 Vanguard-JAM PROJECT Download|Japanese full version File:Cardfight!! Vanguard sigla Italiana 1 K2 Antonio, Marica e Alfredo De Rosa|Italian version Trivia *This theme is used when Kenji Mitsusada crossrides Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha into Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha. *This song, in Japanese version, was the only one with no cast and lyrics as shown in the video. **The same goes to English version, except that it has lyrics in the video. *This theme was used in episode 196, the last episode of the first series.